a bad day in the life of Greg Sanders
by Welly
Summary: Greg gets to go out in the field. It doesn't turn out well.


Title: A day in the life of Greg Sanders: A bad one Author: Welly Fandom: CSI Pairings: Nope Status: Complete Archive: If you really want to, but i would appreciate it everso if you told me.  
Email: Series/sequel: nope. this story is a loner.  
Disclaimer: I have no imagination, so i borrowed these characters. Don't sue, I can't afford it.  
Spoilers: None (i don't think so, anyways)  
Summary: Greg gets to work solo. It starts off alright, but things take a turn for the worse when the 'suspect returns to the scene'... 

A/N This is a bit experimental for me. The whole story is written as if you're a little person inside Greg's head... The story's sort of from Greg's point of view (if that makes sense ?)

A/N2 Paragraphs have never been my strong point... Niether has English... And I am English.

A/N3 I wrote this on Christmas eve! (I need to get me a life...)

What's that sound?

Oh, it's just the printer. Derr.

It's strange. You hear the same sound a million times a day, every day, for six years, and you still never quite get used to it. One day, Grissom will get me a new printer, and then there'll be a whole new sound to get used to.

Let's see, what does the printout say?

Oh, I still love the feel of paper that's just come out the printer. It's so warm.

Dammit, the ink's run out. Where did I put that spare cartridge?

Oh yeah, I gave it to Archie. I wonder if he was a spare I can have back. I'll go and see. "Hey Archie."

Man, he's looking rough today. "Are you ill?"

Yeah, you look it. "Maybe you should go home."

Oh, if you've only got an hour left, "that's not too bad". Lucky for some, I'm pulling a double.

Why am I here?

Oh yeah, I'm here for an ink cartridge. "I don't suppose you have a spare ink cartridge lying around, do you?"

You don't?? Damn. "Fair enough." You think Bobby'll have one? I'll go and try him...

Someone should really paint these corridors. A nice bright colour. Like Orange. "Bobby!"

What do I want?! What sort of greeting is that?! "An Ink cartridge, if you've got one."

You have?? Good.

So where is it? I know you have to look for it, but I haven't got all day, yeh? "Thanks."

Right, now I have to go and fit it.

I've lost count of the number of times I've changed ink cartridges. I could probably do it with my eyes shut. Maybe I won't do that though, just in case it goes wrong.

Aaah! I wan't expecting that. I didn't hear you come in. It's only Grissom, stay calm. "Grissom. What's up?"

Yeah, it's been a very busy shift, you don't need to tell me that.

Yeah, I know all the CSIs are out on cases, and now you have to go too, but, you can't do two cases at once, I see.

What are you getting at??

Come on, spit it out, I'm not a mindreader y'know. You want me to work one of the cases?! Really? Wow, that would be great, if only I was allowed out in the field by myself...

"Grissom, I'm not allowed in the field by myself, you know that."

Curse that CSI protocol. I can be trusted. I'm not a baby. I've been out to plenty of crimescenes. I know how it all works. Five more and then I'll be allowed out by myself anyways.

Man, I hate rules.

Okay, Gris, I can live with that. I'll report to you as soon as I get back, and I've got everyone's phone numbers if I need help, so it's not like I'll be completely cut off. "Got it."

I can't believe this. I'm actually getting to go out in the field and work solo, and I'm not even a fully qualyfied CSI yet.

Life is good.

I hope Grissom's not going to get in trouble for this. He probably won't. I will though, if I muck this up.

OKay, this is it.

Calm down. It's only a robbery, but still, I am working solo.

Who's that on the drive?

Oh, it's a police officer. Oooh, she's cute. Now's not the time for that, it's the time for work. I should introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Greg Sanders, with the crime lab." Oooh, I like saying that. It makes me feel important. Not that I don't feel important in the lab, it's just out in the field, people tend to notice me more.

And you're Lauren Chase. That's a nice name. I used to date a girl called Lauren. She was nice too. Well, before she ran off with Carlos. Slapper.

"Shall we go inside?" Wait, no, that came out wrong. I meant it in a purely proffessional way, maybe she'll think that too...

Okay, this place is a mess. There's going to be lots of dusting for prints.

That's cool though, I'm getting quite good at printing.

Uh oh, I've been spending way too much time with Franco.

I could do with a drink. I won't have one though, 'cause I'll only get in trouble if I get a drink here. Mental note to self: put a bottle of water in the car in future.

Hey, Lauren's back. She has nice hair. It's a nice shade of brown. I wonder if she dyes it. Concentrate... She's trying to tell you something.

You're leaving?! Where are you going?? Oh, fair enough, if you're being asked for as backup, I guess I can't stop you. "Seeya."

Okay, don't worry, I can handle this. I'm completely alone at a crime scene, but don't worry, it probably happens all the time. At least, I think it does...

What was that noise?

It was probably nothing.

Are they footsteps?

They sound like footsteps. There's more than one person. It sounds like they're coming this way. Uh oh. I don't like this. There goes the door. They don't look very nice. "You can't be in here." Oh, that didn't go down too well. Don't walk towards me, you're freaking me out. Uh oh-

Aaah! My head-

Ouch, my head is pounding. It feels like someone's wandering around inside me with a pneumatic drill.

Am I dead??

I don't think so, plus I can breathe okay, some I'm probably not dead. Why can't I move though? Oh, I'm tied up. This isn't a good sign. At least I'm not dead.

Yet.

Don't think like that. It's hard not to. Try, dammit. Why's it so dark? I don't like the dark. Why's it dark? Oh, I've got my eyes shut. Open them then.

Whoa, it's so bright. My eyes hurt. Where am I? I think I'm inside, I can't feel any wind. Are they shoes? They look like shoes. They're starting to move. They're coming this way. They're attactched to some legs.

Uh oh. He knows I'm awake.

Ouch. I really don't like it when people grab me by the hair and haul me to my knees. My head hurts. I feel dizzy. And tired. What's gonna happen to me? I feel sick.

Okay, concentrate on what he's saying. Am I a cop? Oo! I know this one. "No." I'm really thirsty.

I'm not lyeing to you. Fine, ask me again, you'll get the same answer. "No."

Ouch. Why did you have to hit me? I'm telling you the truth, I really am not a cop.

Ouch. Haul me back up to my knees, ask me one last times. I'm telling you the truth, why don't you believe me? "I'm not a cop."

Ouch. My back. That's one hard kick you've got there, are you a footballer? I hope nothing's broken. I don't like it here. I want to leave.

I want to go home.

I can hear voices. There's two people in the room. What are they saying? I can't quite make out the words. I feel sleepy, and I really need something to drink. I don't like it here. I don't like it here at all.

What time is it? I wonder if anyone's noticed I've gone yet. I wonder if anyone's come to look for me.

Ouch. What do you want with me? My head hurts.

You want to know what I was doing at that house? "I was working." And that makes you think I'm a cop. "No." Do I look like a cop? I don't think I do. If I was a cop, I'd have a badge or something, one like Captain Brass has got.

Oh, so you've had enough of my lying? Well, I'm not lying. Please don't hit me again.

Ouch. The room is spinning. I think i'm going to pass out again.

That's it, I'm definitely dead, but I'm in so much pain that I'm probably still alive.

Just.

I think my head's bleeding. It feels like it is. This is not good. I could die from bloodloss. Don't be ridiculous, there's probably not that much blood, why do I have to exaggerate all the time?

Have those two men left yet? Maybe I could try and break free my hands.

Wait, it feels like there's tie-wraps around my wrists, no wonder they hurt so much. I'll never be able to break free of tie-wraps. I'm not superman. If only I had some scissors. Man, I really need a drink.

Uh oh, I hear voices. Maybe if they think I'm still unconscious, they'll go away, leave me time to think of a plan. I probably won't be able to come up with a plan, but that's besides the point. I wish Grissom was here, he'd be able to come up with a plan.

I'm lonely. I'm scared. I'm lonely and scared. I don't want to die like this.

What are they voices saying? Are they talking to me? Maybe I should open my eyes.

Oh yes, they're talking to me. I'll listen, just let me lye here, if I move, I'll be in more pain, and I don't want to be in more pain.

Then again, nobody ever gets what they want, so why bother??

What do you want? Oh, so you've accepted that I might not be a cop. Genius. So now I have to explain what I do? Ah, this could be tricky. "I'm a criminalist." You don't know what a criminalist it? Oh dear. "I investigates crime scenes." That makes me sound like a cop. "I'm not a cop though. I don't deal with people. I deal with evidence." Um, think... But it's so hard. Try. "I just find evidence that proves who committed the crime. I don't arrest people though." That about sums it up.

I hope.

So now you want to know what I was doing at that house? "I was investgating a robbery." That's right. I was investgating a robbery. I feel sick.

What evidence did I find?! "I can't tell you that." I'd get in so much trouble.

Ouch. What's with all the hitting and the kicking?? I can't take much more of this. I have my limits y'know, even if you don't care.

Don't look at me like that. "I can't tell you."

Ouch. I think that was a rib. Please stop. "Fingerprints." Ah, I can rest now. Albeit crumpled up in a heap on the floor, but still-

What do fingerprints do? State the obvious. "They're unique. Fingerprints tell us everything you touched."

I'm sorry, I wasn't implying that you two were the robbers. Ouch, I'm in so much pain, I don't know if I can take this any longer. Please, just stop. "No!"

OKay, at least if we're talking, I'm not getting hurt. I can do talking, if only I could concentrate more...

"When they come and find me, if you've killed me, they'll find out you did it."

I shouldn't have said that. No, I definitely should not have said that. "I just meant that if you leave now, there won't be any evidence to say you were here." And if you could take me to the hospital, that would be good too. Why don't I think that's gonna happen?

You want to hear more about evidence? "Well, um, it's just you can actually get a lot of evidence from a corpse."

I don't want to be a corpse. Please don't make me into a corpse.

Please.

Okay, if you left now, that would be good. Very good. If you just left me here to rest, that would be good.

Ouch. Why did you have to kick me? I think I'm going to be sick. I don't like you very much.

OKay, they've left, that's good. At least I won't get hurt any more. I'm still tied up though, that's not so good. How am I going to get out of here with my hands tied behind my back? Think. Think...

The door! It's slightly open. Okay, now I have to try and stand up. Take it slow, this isn't a race.

I feel dizzy. I think I'm going to pass out. Come on, don't pass out...

Okay, the dizziness is going. My eyes hurt. Everywhere hurts. There's the door, now I just have to get through it. One step at a time.

Focus.

Yes! Made it through the door. Where am I now?? I think I need to go up the stairs, and that should take me to ground level. It's kinda dark, but hey, at least those two men have gone.

When I get to the top of these stairs, I can get help, and I can get a drink.

I am so thirsty right now I can't see straight. Maybe I'm dehydrated. That wouldn't be good.

What time is it?? Okay, I'm at the top of the stairs. Which way now?

Left or right?

I don't know. What's that smell? It smells like burning. Oh my god! There's smoke coming from under that door. I'll be going left then. And Quickly.

I can't breathe.

The smoke's getting worse. Damn these door handles, I'll just kick it.

Ouch. My back. Damn these broken ribs. I want to sleep, so badly. Why am I welling up? I don't have time for this.

Now which way?

Let's try this door here. It's slightly open, I don't even need to kick it. That's good.

Oh my God, daylight! I can see daylight! It's bright, much more than when I got here, wherever 'here' is...

Okay, just these patio doors to get through. Yes! There's already a key in them. Okay, now I turn around, and, hopefully, maybe, the key will turn.

Come on.

Come on. The smoke's starting to come in here. I can't breathe. I don't like it. I'm scared. Come on. Open. Please open.

Ouch, fell backward on my hands. Was that my wrist cracking? It felt like it. Ah, fresh air. I can breathe now.

I'm so sleepy. It's so hard to stay awake. It's so hard...

What's that sound? It's a voice. I know that voice. It's Grissom. What's he saying?

Greg? Wait, that's my name. I'm Greg! He's talking to me. "Gris?"

I'm glad Grissom's here. He'll know what to do. He'll take care of me. I'm safe now.

Yes, I'm definitely safe now.

That's it, hope y'all understood it..


End file.
